Flor de Cristal
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: Hipo siente algo muy fuerte por su mejor amigo, pero llega un desconocido y le regala una rosa tan singular, que no sabe que pensar, ¿a quien amo realmente? se pregunto.
1. Chapter 1

Flor de cristal

Notas del autor: hola, bueno antes que nada tengo que explicar unas cosas para que no se queden con cara de WTF?.

Bueno, primero decir que esto es un AU y esto es un Crossover de como entrenar a tu dragón y el origen de los guardianes y solo un personaje de los croods. Y el nombre de los dragones (principalmente el de Toothless se lo cambie por Night Fury, pero su apodo se queda :D

Las canciones que salgan en este capítulo las voy a poner al final de este :

Por favor dejen comentarios, no importa si son positivos o negativos (aunque prefiero los positivos) y una cosa más escribo para mejorar mi ortografía así que no me odien mucho por eso TnT

Hipo:

La suave música se escucha por los corredores del castillo; mil años de antigüedad pero mantiene su soberbia como en siglos pasados.

Me recuerda al el joven que toca la música, de cabello negro y grueso, tez pálida y unos bonitos ojos verde tan brillantes que parecen tóxicos, sus labios finos y un poco gruesos que le dan un toque infantil y sensual a la vez, él es mi mejor amigo Night, un aristócrata de los más pomposos pero a pesar de su arrogancia demuestra una ternura que casi nadie conoce.

Me le acercó por la espalda y veo las partituras.

- ¿Yorgos Kazantzis? ¿Es que te has enamorado? ¿Puedo saber quién es la desafortunada creatura a la que te has enamorado?- dije sonriendo, el dejo el piano y volteo a verme.

-afortunadamente no estoy enamorado, y si lo estuviera que no es el caso, la supuesta "desafortunada creatura" debería sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo, por tener de rodillas al conde Fury a sus pies, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, solté una carcajada y él se levantó tomo unas partituras y me las enseño.

Las mire por un momento, mi rostro cambio drásticamente de uno alegre a uno de miedo.

-no puedo tocar esto, es demasiado complicado para mí- dije en un tono convaleciente.

-si no te apresuro jamás vas a salir de tu estado de confort- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Me senté en el banquito enfrente del piano, prepare las notas y empecé a tocar, primero lento con un toque de miedo poco a poco me fui soltando cada vez más rápido, cada vez más emocionante y sin darme cuenta ya la había acabado.

-estupendo, sabía que podía dejarte mi composición favorita en tus manos- lo mire con una mueca de duda absoluta mientras él se amaraba el pelo en una coleta alta, no es como si ayudara mucho eso su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera y cuando esta suelto un poco más abajo del glúteo.

-¿tu composición favorita es Dance Macabre? ¿Y por qué no me sorprende?-

-por qué me conoces demasiado amigo mío, tú y tu mata de pelo café, me conocen demasiado bien- se dio la vuelta y tal vez fuera cosa mía pero pude escuchar una frase salir de sus labios tan suave que por poco no la escucho "_demasiado bien" _

El ambiente se puso un poco denso, me sentía incómodo así que trate de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación y mire al reloj.

-4:50- dije son percatarme de lo que dije, después como si algo hubiera echo clic en mi cabeza me levante de un salto y recogí mis cosas.

-¿adónde vas?- dijo Night – todavía no acaba tu clase de piano- lo mire exasperado y dije – tengo una cita en 15 minutos- y dicho esto me fui corriendo saliendo del castillo y sus milenarios muros, para abrir la camioneta y salir disparado hacia la salida, por los kilométricos jardines.

Poco después y para mi buena suerte había llegado puntual.

Baje de la camioneta no sin antes darme un vistazo la playera verde abrillantaba más mis ojos verdes y el cabello lo tenía levemente desordenado, que me daba un aire de chico despreocupado pero mi único defecto eran las pecas que adornaban mis pómulos, me hacían parecer más joven de lo que en realidad tenia; aunque eso tampoco es tan malo creo…

Mi cita había llegado justo después que yo, su largo y voluminoso cabello rubio me dejaba sin habla, me encantaba esa chica desde que tenía 14 años y aquí estaba parada frente a mí, después de 5 años desde que se fue a los estados unidos, había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía cuerpo de una niña sino de una joven de 25 como era de esperar, llevaba un abrigo color hueso que resaltaba su cabello y su tono de piel como el de todos aquí en Dinamarca tan pálida como es posible.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y caminamos por la calle de Kirkegade, platicamos de los años pasados y de los años futuros.

Cansados del pasto, entramos en el billar de Nygade con la esquina de Støberivej un lugar agradable, al entrar Astrid llamo la atención de todos los presentes, no es que destacara en algo genéticamente pero la forma de caminar la seguridad que tenía era muy atrayente en ella.

Cuando el reloj dio las 8 regresamos a la camioneta.

-extrañaba la tranquilidad de Nykøbing Mors- dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- supongo que en Nueva York no ay ni un minuto de descanso-

-no tienes ni idea- conduje directo a Mors llegaríamos en 15 minutos por la carretera, pero al casi saliendo de la ciudad había un circo, Astrid me rogo para que entráramos en la función, a decir verdad nunca entre a un circo y solo por eso accedí a entrar.

Compramos los boletos y unas palomitas de caramelo y otras de mantequilla las mesclamos como en los viejos tiempos y esperamos a que empezará el espectáculo.

El maestro de ceremonias era un hombre robusto y con una espesa barba blanca con un traje rojo que te daba la sensación de estar viendo a santa.

-BIENBENIDOS AL CIRCO DE LOS SUEÑOS- grito el hombre y sin más ceremonias las luces se apagaron y apareció un grupo de niñas con trajes llenos de plumas color verdes que les daban un aire de colibríes, empezaron a hacer acrobacias de todo tipo asombrando a toda la multitud, después un joven moreno (muy extraño aquí) con dos pelotitas prendidas en llamas empezó hacer figuras, como dos peses jugando, o un sol.

Luego salieron un par de mimos de lo más singulares, uno era alto y de cabello negro con un antifaz negro y toda su vestidura negra y el otro chaparrito de cara adorable de cabello dorado y puntiagudo sin antifaz y un traje dorado. Hicieron que en varias ocasiones no pudiera contener la risa, y después apareció un hombre con un traje ridículo, él jugaba con el elefante y con el par de tigres te tenían y por ultimo un espectáculo adorable con conejos, metiéndolos a un sombrero y haciéndolos desaparecer.

Y cuando todos pensábamos que acabaría la función aquí las luces se apagaron por completo, Astrid hiso un bufido mientras me tomaba del brazo con fuerza, pero no dije nada.

De repente apareció una pareja, una chica con un traje azul claro y en los pies unos patines para el hielo y a su lado un chico de aproximadamente mi edad con cabello blanco y unos muy bonitos ojos azules también con un traje azul pero más fuerte y claro para hombre, empezaron a bailar alrededor de la pista que era de hielo (y no estaba ay antes) sorprendiendo a todos como podían hacer tales piruetas en el aire, ninguno pudo evitarlo todos aplaudíamos asombrados y cuando el maestro anuncio el fin del espectáculo, el chico saco una rosa de cristal se fue acercando al público y las chicas que estaban cerca empezaron a dar gritos de emoción pero el solo sonreía, y después se paró enfrente nuestra, se cursaron nuestras miradas y me dio la rosa a mí.

Después se alejó y todos empezamos a salir –toma- le tendí la flor a Astrid. –No es para mí tontito, te la dieron a ti, quédatela o tírala- la simple idea de tirarla me parecía devastadora así que simplemente la guarde en mi chamara y Salí de ay.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, cuando llegamos a la casa de Astrid nos despedimos con un simple abrazo.

El camino a mi casa fue en total silencio, no prendí la radio mi casa estaba a 5 kilómetros de la casa de Astri de la de Night, pero nuestras casas se conectan por los jardines, solo en un pequeño punto a 3 hectáreas de la casa en el punto más alejado ay nuestras dos rejas están tan cerca que podemos tocarnos las caras si queremos.

Pero mi casa no se comprara con la de Night, él vive en un castillo soberbio mientras yo en una mansión veraniega de apenas 30 habitaciones, mientras que tiene más de 400 habitaciones y ay pasadizos sin usar, sin contar el cementerio privado y las 10 hectáreas de jardín que tienen.

Pero aun así no puedo quejarme con mi pequeña casa y mis 3 hectáreas soy feliz porque no ay rivalidad entre nuestras familias, o bueno en nosotros ya que nuestra familia dejo de ser de la realeza hace 100 años, pero mi padre sigue conservando el honor de "los asesinos de dragones" como él dice, y adorna nuestra casa con el blasón de dos espadas atravesando a un dragón sable rampante, en un fondo gules, una falta de respeto para nuestros vecinos que su blasón es un dragón rampante en un fondo gules por que según ellos "somos de la sangre del dragón" tal vez por eso la enemistad en nuestra familia, pero nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo, y tal vez se considere traición pero los Fury son personas muy agradables con migo y no como mi padre que no me presta nada de atención, incluso fui a la universidad y tengo doctorado en ingeniería genética pero al parecer no le importa.

El me odia desde que al nacer yo mi madre murió en el parto, y luego del accidente que tuve hizo que me odiara más.

Por fin después de recorrer los kilómetros de jardín llegue a casa, subí las largas escaleras sin anunciarme y camine a mi habitación era grande si pero era de las más apartadas de todas, cerré las cortinas y me quite toda la ropa, prepare mi baño con sales de jazmín y después de unos 30 minutos en la tina, una sirvienta entro para decirme que mi padre me esperaba para comer, y como era una orden de mi padre no pude negarme.

Me arregle para cenar y baje a el corazón de la casa, el techo era de cristal como si fuera un invernadero y en el centro 2 enormes chimeneas pendidas por la época del año, y en la cabecera de la mesa ay estaba mi padre, en la mesa podían entrar 30 personas pero por lo regular éramos solo nosotros dos, yo tenía que tomar su lugar alado de el por lo que él solo pensarlo de dio un mareo de repulsión, no es que yo odiara a mi padre pero si odiaba su espesa barba pelirroja , sentía que de solo verla me saldría una igual a mí.

-¿cómo te fue en el día?- pregunto más por cortesía que por interés.

-bien- dije a secas, la comida llego y el dejo sus papeles a un lado para comer, la comida como siempre estaba exquisita, así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Me retire a mi habitación y cuando regrese la rosa de cristal estaba en la mesita de noche, supongo que la sirvienta la dejo ay, por curiosidad la tome, la mire con detenimiento, cada detalle era existió, luego cuando estaba a punto de dejarla en el tallo sentí algo extraño, mire más de cerca y ay estaba, tallado claramente el número telefónico de aquel chico, sonreí para mí, deje la flor en la mesa y yo me fui a dormir.

Esta es la canción que toca tootless en el piano al principio.

watch?v=HEgL6McDc6o

y esta es la que hipo toca en el piano, originalmente viene en violín pero preferí la versión piano para el fic.

watch?v=S9Yxea6-CNU


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Notas del autor:

Hola en este capítulo les advierto que tiene escenas explicitas de sexo heterosexuales pero por desgracia es importante que lo lean, porque es la personalidad de Toothless y quiero que sepan cómo son cada uno de mis personajes para que la historia sea más interesante.

Y la edad de hipo y su grupo va de los 20 a los 25 y la de Toothless y su grupo es de 23 a 27

Toothless:

-_demasiado bien- _esas palabras habían salido de mis labios sin darme cuenta, pero era inciertas para mí, sabia de cosas muy privadas pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estoy enamorado con locura de él, es tan difícil vivir escondiendo lo que sientes por miedo, el miedo a perder a la persona que más quieres en el mundo por no sentir lo mismo, y eso destrozaba mi alma.

Noche tras noche intentando aniquilar estos sentimientos con la música y un par de personas sin nombre y rostro.

Pero a la mañana siguiente seria el amigo incondicional para él, tratando de estrangular mi corazón para que aguantara, y no corriera a él.

Cuando el había dicho que se iba a una cita, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, "tiene todo el derecho" pero no lo soportaba la simple idea de que estuviera con otra persona me enfurecía de sobre manera, así que me fui del único lugar que creo sagrado en mi vida, (el salón de música) y me fui a los jardines a perderme por unas horas, nadie estaría tan loco como para buscarme en los jardines, eran tan extensos que solo yo lo conocía en su totalidad, así con ese pensamiento en la mente tome mi abrigo y salí del castillo.

Después de un par de horas llegue al estanque de peces el agua era tan cristalina que podía ver a los peces Koi nadando tranquilamente, me recosté en una roca llena de musgo mire al cielo y me puse a llorar.

Solo en este punto era donde podía llorar, la simple idea de que alguien me viera en ese estado me avergonzaba por que demostraba que era débil, y un dragón jamás es débil.

Lloraba de rabia por no saber qué hacer, siempre me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Lance una roca al estanque y los pese nadaron aterrados, me arrodille y me moje la cara tratando de despejar mi mente. Pero en este lugar jamás resolvía nada y en ningún lugar tampoco.

Así que salí del inmenso jardín tome mi camioneta y me fui a Nykøbing Mors ay estaba siempre las gemelas Barf y Belch tan iguales que ay veces que parecen la misma persona pero llegan a ser tan iguales que se la pasan discutiendo demasiado, pero aun así son inseparables y por eso eran mis favoritas podía llevarme a las 2 a la cama al mismo tiempo y ellas no les molestaba.

Les mande un mensaje y a los 20 minutos ay estaban las dos, sus cabellos verdes descoloridos desarreglado y con las miradas perdidas por la droga, ni siquiera tuve que saludarlas inmediatamente subieron a la camioneta.

-Llévanos a casa, amorcito- dijo Barf – No at nadie en casa- se rio Belch, las mire de reojo por el espejo retrovisor los ojos los tenían dilatados por la droga, estaban riendo por cualquier cosa, que si pasaba un perro, o si un señor llevaba una camisa negra.

Al llegar a su casa (que no era muy grande por cierto) me recosté en el sillón viejo maloliente de color rojo, Belch se sentó a mi lado y empezó a besarme el cuello Barf en cambio prendió el estéreo y empezó a sonar la fuerte música prendió un cigarro y lo inhalo despacio después lo tome y le di una gran calada, de golpe sentí un pequeño mareo y después todo mi cuerpo se sentía relajado, no es la primera vez que tomaba alguna clase de droga pero trataba de esconderlo de hipo.

Poco a poco Barf se quitó la falda cuadriculada, y la muy zorra no llevaba nada abajo, instintivamente toque el sexo de Belch y ella empezó a reír.

-malditas guarras, ¿por qué no llevan nada debajo de la falda?- las dos empezaron a reír como locas

-estábamos divirtiéndonos en el baño del billar- ahora era yo el que reía con fuerza

-¿el amarillo, que está en Støberivej?- le di otra calada al cigarrillo – espero que no me contagien nada- Belch decía que era muy limpia y que todas las mañanas se bañaba, y que era una niña buena.

-si tan buena eres complace a tu amo- le dije tomándola del collar de corea que tenía en el cuello.

Ella sonrió feliz y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón, saco mi miembro ya duro y se lo metió a la boca, y mientras Belch me la chupaba, Barf se paró frente mía, tan cerca que con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza tenía su sexo en mi boca, ella gemía de placer mientas que yo masturbaba a su hermana.

-quiero que se sienten las dos- y ellas inmediatamente obedecieron, Belch se quitó toda la ropa y Barf solo se quitó la camiseta vieja que tenía puesta, se abrieron de piernas y yo introduje mis dedos en cada uno de sus sexos, empecé a moverlos tan rápido como si tocara un violín, luego alternando les daba cortos lengüetazos.

-saben, sus vaginas saben a pescado- ellas rieron a carcajadas y se empezaron a lamer sus fruidos- y saben que más- dije con picardía, ellas movieron la cabeza en forma negativa. – yo amo el pescado.

Cuando las dos estaban a poco tiempo de llegar al clímax saque mis dedos, ellas con un bufido de reproche se acomodaron un poco mejor para lo siguiente.

-ah, no señoritas, quiero que me diviertan a mí un poco- Barf fue la primera en captar la idea así que tomo mi miembro entre sus manos frías y empezó a mover la cabeza.

Yo recargue la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá disfrutando mientas que Belch seguía a mi lado fumando pero ahora tenía algo nuevo.

-¿Por qué no tengo yo una de esas?- dije señalando a la cerveza en su mano.

-Yo quiero una cerveza- dijo Barf, inmediatamente yo moví su cabeza a mi miembro para que continuara.

-si quieres una, tienes que ganártelo- me dijo entonces sabía lo que quería, quite a Barf de mi con una pequeña zarandeado y coloco que a su hermana enzima mío, mientras que Barf le lamia los pezones a Belch yo la embestía con una fuerza descomunal, sus gemidos se escucharon enseguida, me desamarro el pelo y lo tomo con fuerza, después cuando ella termino, se bajó de mí y ahora era el turno de su hermana. A ella la puse recargándose en el sillón dándome la espalda, sabía que a Barf le gustaba más agresivas las cosas, así que la tome del pelo y sin previo aviso entre en ella, dándole fuertes embestidas, ella gritaba de placer, mientras que su hermana solo miraba divertida, debes en cuando le daba un pellizco en los pezones, y ella arqueaba la espalda de placer, tome su pierna derecha y la recargue en mi hombro para que su hermana le lamiera lo que pudiera del sexo, en pocos minutos ella había acabado pero yo aún no, así que las dos hermanas terminaron su trabajo juntas.

Unos minutos después, me acomode la ropa, tome uno de los cigarrillos de droga y les di una palmada en las meguillas a las dos.

-Hasta luego preciosas- antes de entrar al auto, prendí el cigarro y empecé a conducir a casa.

Al llegar a la entrada de los jardines mire la hora.

-9:30, esas chicas si saben hacerme divertir-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hipo

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vi fue la rosa con el número telefónico en el tallo, me levante de un buen humor el día estaba soleado los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba de una forma hermosa; me desprendí de toda la ropa y con las sales de baño de olor a jazmín tarareaba una melodía en la tina del baño, haciendo burbujas, cualquiera que me vea pensaría que soy un niño de 5 años, pero la verdad no me importaba porque hoy es un día muy especial para mí y Night, hoy se cumplen 20 años de habernos conocido y precisamente hoy me armaría de valor y le diría que aceptó su proposición de una relación estable con él.

Cuando salí del baño busque el perfume que Night me había regalado hace tiempo y que sabía que tenía efectos raros en él.

-soy un maldito por esto- me perfume todo el cuerpo y después me puse los pantalones de mezclilla unas botas de color amarillo mostaza una playera blanca un suéter gris, un abrigo de color gris un poco más oscuro y una bufanda negra.

Tome la camioneta (que fue un regalo de él) y me dirigí a su casa.

30 minutos después, por los malditos jardines, llegue al inmenso castillo negro que portaba el blasón de Night, si ahora el castillo te da una sensación de temor no quiero imaginarme en la época de nuestros ancestros. El mayordomo de la casa ya me esperaba como todos los años, me dio una leve sonrisa, el me iba a guiar por la habitación aunque yo conocía mejor el casillo que mi propia casa, pero a la mitad de las escaleras, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego me sonrió amablemente.

-hipo, que alegría verte- yo hice una pequeña reverencia- muy bien gracias, y usted mi señora ¿qué tal parís?- ella hiso un ademan con la mano- no muy interesante ya sabes los franceses y su adición al perfume, cada vez que salía a la calle tenía ganas de regresar a el hotel, ya sabes al bebe no le sienta nada bien- mire la abultada pancita de la mujer y sonreí – ¿ya sabe que es?- ella se tocó levemente el vientre – será una niña, Night no deja de cuidar de mí, se muere de ganas por conocer a su hermana- por una fracción de segundo me imagine a una pequeña niña corriendo por el castillo con el mismo rostro que Night, y una parte de mi deseaba que ella fuera mucho más tranquila que su hermano o el mundo no estaría a salvo.

Como si Melisandre supiera lo que estaba pensando dijo – oremos a los dioses para que no sea igual que su hermano- después de eso siguió su camino al estudio de su esposo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Night el mayordomo dio una pequeña reverencia y dijo – puede que el joven amo este hoy un indispuesto, se la pasó toda la noche componiendo- se fue y yo entre en la habitación. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y un montón de hojas tiradas en el suelo y el tendido boca bajo en la cama con el cabello suelto, tenía la espalda descubierta y se podía apreciar el enorme dragón tatuado en su espalda, las alas desplegadas y las garras aferrándose a la espalda como intentando escalar, y unas marcas como arañazos de que intentaba escalar era un trabajo magnifico tenía que admitir pero ese no era el tatuaje que más le impresionaba, en el hombro derecho Night tenía tatuado un uróboros que significaba el ciclo eterno de las cosas, o bien el esfuerzo inútil, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo.

Instintivamente me lleve la mano a la muñeca donde yo también tenía un tatuaje, era el árbol de la vida pero es tan discreto que casi nadie se da cuenta.

Pase mis dedos por la espalda de Night él se estremeció un poco y después despertó.

-buenos días- dije, el solo hizo un bufido y se volvió a dormir, enojado quería vengarme así que se me ocurrió una idea pero tal vez era un poco cruel.

Me acosté encima de él y empecé a lamerle la oreja, luego baje mis manos a su pantalón y el de golpe se despertó.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACES?- me aparte de su lado riendo a carcajadas, él se limpió la saliva de su oreja, (que sabía que era la parte más sensible de él).

-hoy es un día especial, recuerdas-

-no se ni en que día vivo hipo- enojado lo tire a la cama y le sostuve las manos arriba de su cabeza, las axilas estaban sin un solo pelo, ya que él pensaba que era asqueroso.

-hoy- le dije acercándome a su cara tan serca que podía sentir su respiración – este mismo día hace 20 años nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?- y como si un clic hiciera en la cabeza de Night se le formo una sonrisa en los labios. – tienes razón, ¿y a dónde quieres ir?- le solté las manos y me puse en pose pensativa, -ay un circo a las afueras de la ciudad que tienen un espectáculo grandioso- el solo asintió mecánicamente – y quiero que lo veas- él ya estaba en el baño cuando escuche su afirmación.

Me recosté en la cama escuchando el agua caer, y por un momento me llego el olor a mariguana, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación Night jamás ha tomado un solo gramo de droga, tal vez alcohol si pero droga no señor.

-solo dame dos minutos y esto listo- entro a su armario que era demasiado grande y después de unos 10 minutos ya estaba vestido, llevaba unas botas militares con enormes cadenas un pantalón de cuero negro, una playera plateada y su enorme abrigo negro una bufanda verde con plateado (si por Harry Potter) el cabello suelto.

-listo, vámonos- cuando me tomo del brazo movió la nariz oliendo mi perfume, no dijo nada pero sabía los efectos que tenía sobre él.

Subimos a su camioneta que era todavía más grande que la mía y fuimos a la ciudad.

-¿es ese?- dijo Night – si estaciónate ahí- el me obedeció y dejamos el auto a dos calles del circo.

Pagamos las entradas y nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de ayer con Astrid.

El espectáculo era demasiado divertido, los chistes eran nuevos y las acrobacias también.

-tienes razón este lugar es genial- dijo a mi oído. Tenía que armarme de valor y decirle pero a la ves sentía un poco de pena, como yo un insignificante chico que no tiene nada de asombroso puede darse el lujo de estar con él todos lo deseaban y su corazón era mío, pero a la vez me sentía insignificante. Como frodo cuando le dan la tarea de llevar el anillo a mordor, el sentía que no podía y aun así lo logro, yo ya sabía la respuesta y aun así me aterraba decirlo ¿Por qué?

-Night tengo que decirte algo- el dejo de prestarle atención al espectáculo y me miro a los ojos.

-o, pues veras…- no pude decirle nada porque el final del espectáculo se acercaba y el dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía, no me molesto, disfrute del patinaje sobre hielo pero el chico esta vez no saco la rosa de cristal.

Cuando todo termino le dije a Night que quería hablar un momento con uno de los actores, el me miro un poco raro pero no dijo nada.

Busque al chico de cabello blanco, pero no lo encontré ya rendido y dispuesto a irme una mano me agarro el hombro.

-¡HOLA!- di un pequeño salto por la impresión, el chico solo se rio y me dijo – ¿te gusto el espectáculo?- atontado solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

- qué bueno, por cierto me llamo Jack-

-mucho gusto hipo- el no hiso una mueca de gracia como la mayoría y continuo sonriendo.

-y bien hipo, ¿te gusto la rosa?-

-si claro era un trabajo magnifico-

-eso es genial, ven te enseñare más cosas que puedo hacer- antes de que el me jalara yo aparté su mano de mi cuerpo y le dije- hoy no puedo un amigo está afuera esperándome-

-bueno no importa, que tal si mañana bienes, tengo el día libre-

-me parece buena idea Jack- sonreí tímidamente y sin un aviso el me beso.

Me aparte un poco, por la impresión mis mejillas se estaban colorando, así que simplemente dije adiós y me fui.

-¿todo arreglado?- solo moví la cabeza, el día pazo tranquilo pero no dejaba de pensar en el beso que me dio Jack olvidándome por completo de lo que le iba a decir a Night.

Cuando llegamos a Bio Mor sentamos a ver una película futurista, y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando entramos a un restorán de comida mexicana llamado _Limfjorden Mexican House._

La comida era deliciosa, hablamos de muchas cosas pero principalmente de música, de sus nuevos proyectos con la banda, y que había rechazado 2 contratos con disqueras muy famosas y que en días lo podrán volver famosos.

-ay cosas que quiero, y no pienso dejar por la fama- sabia a lo que se refería pero me quede sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

Para mi alivio o mi pesar la banda de Night apareció en el restaurante, cada uno más excéntrico que el otro. Las gemelas Barf y Belch, Stomfly, Meatlug y Hookfang. Todos obviamente son apodos pero jamás eh sabido sus nombres reales.

Incomodo me retorcí en el asiento, ya que ellos eran más grandes y mucho más alocados que yo.

Night tenía una mirada desafiante con todos ellos parecieron entender el mensaje y se fueron, solo me vasto un momento para ver como Hookfang le pasaba una bolsita a Stomfly y ella le daba un billete , no pude ver la cantidad pero sabía lo que hacían se estaban pasando drogas.

-sabes no deberías juntarte con ellos, se drogan- el me miro directo a los ojos, sus pupilas de dilataron, y su rostro palideció un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-no quiero que tu andes metido en todo eso, la gente acaba muriendo- el cerro los ojos y exhalo una bocanada de aire y dijo.

-si yo acepto estar con ellos es porque se cómo son, pero cada quien tiene sus límites hipo- esas palabras sonaron tajantes, deje el tema de lado y seguimos con lo nuestro pero Night parecía estar en otro lugar.

-es mejor que nos vamos a casa- el subió a la camioneta y estuvimos escuchando la radio en silencio, cuando llegue a su casa, me despedí de Night y tome mi camioneta para irme a casa.

-al final no le dije nada- suspire cansado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Toothless

There was light before

The rain began,

And there was hope

Behind the suffering joke.

Me deje envolver en la música, era sesión de practica en la casa de Hookfang.

El día era soleado, muy bonito para tomar un té en el lago de los peces koi, pero aquí estaba atrapado practicando para mañana, "conseguí una audición, y tenemos que practicar" maldito Meatlug.

Lies come,

Lies they go.

Even the sun is tired.

Under the surfaces,

There is a benevolent drone.

Do you feel it?

Eran las 10 de la mañana y no había desayunado nada, ellos insistieron en ir a mi casa para recogerme, pero pude hacer el esfuerzo de llegar lo más temprano posible para que no me preguntaran donde queda mi casa y descubran que soy primo de la reina.

-no puedo más- la música paro al instante.

-qué te pasa, tenemos que practicar!- Stomfly me miraba furiosa, ella quería más la audición que todos nosotros, y yo le estaba fallando.

-estoy muy cansado, necesito un descanso- Hookfang me paso el brazo por el cuello y sonrió.

-Lo que necesitas querido amigo es esto- me enseño un frasquito con liquido transparente, sabía lo que era, lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí de forma sensual – pues adelante- me quite el abrigo negro y me subí la manga de la playera por arriba del codo, me recosté en el feo sillón de terciopelo rojo, extendí el brazo, todos me miraban impacientes.

Hookfang saco una jeringa de su chaqueta, yo retire el brazo al instante

-y ahora qué?- dijo desesperado

-quiero una nueva-

-no confías en mí?- levanto las cejas desconcertado.

-no confió en los otros que la usado- el me miro con enojo, paso sus dedos por su largo cabello rojo, Stomfly fue por una jeringa nueva (yo mismo me asegure de eso) volví a estirar el brazo cuando el líquido transparente llego a mis venas, solo fueron segundos cuando me llene de energía, sonreí con malicia.

-y bien, porque no tocamos algo más animado?- todos sonreímos, en ese instante llego Meatlug, traía comida del supermercado, todo basura claro, alitas de pollo, pizza congelada, un par de barras de chocolate y una ensalada con champiñones y pollo.

-antes de que empiecen a tocar, coman un poco- Meatlug me lanzo un paquete con tiritas de pescado.

-lo siento no había preparado, tendrás que condimentarlo tú- me dirigí a su cocina y saque barios condimentos líquidos, tome un plato y mescle todo sin mucha precaución, todos comíamos alegremente.

-ya están practicando?, recuerden que no podemos perder esta oportunidad y- Meatlug me señalo intimidante- ni se te ocurra decir que no te interesa trabajar con el- yo de un solo bocado acabe con una tirita de pescado ignorando a Meatlug.

-no sé de qué te preocupas si Night puede cantar todo lo que se le dé la gana, no pensé que tendríamos tata suerte por encontrar un vocalista mejor- dijo Stomfly.

-pues yo nunca lo eh escuchado tan maravilloso, como dices- dijo Hookfang un poco molesto, (ya que le gustaba pero nunca se lo decía)

-oh si canta súper genial- verdad hermana, Belch movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa- más cuando se inspira, deberías tratar que hipo te presente a su amigo el conde, eh escuchado que es todo un carbón- Belch se empezó a reír de forma tonta.

-imagínense que sería tener una verga real en mi vagina, debe de ser de dioses- todos empezaron a reír, Hookfang decía cosas de que le haría una súper mamada que jamás podría correrse de nuevo sin que él estuviera cerca.

Yo solo reír sin ganas tratando de ignorarlos (que era bastante difícil, si está hablando de ti en esa forma)

-no creo que pueda acerarme más de 30 metros de los Fury- todos dejaron de reír, y siguieron comiendo.

Me lave las manos al terminar de comer mi rico pescado, Hookfang me tomo de la cintura y me susurro al odio.

-que tienes, estas muy callado- me voltee para verlo directamente pero el no dejo de acorralarme contra en taburete – no es nada- sonreí falsamente pero lo podía engañar fácil.

El me libero y se fue.

Nuestra relación era extraña no solo con Hookfang con todos en general, podíamos tener sexo entre nosotros y no había ningún problema, (bueno Meatlug todavía era virgen y estaba enamorado de Stomfly pero era el único que lo sabía) cualquiera externo a nosotros pensaría que somos unos pervertidos pero cada uno tenía su historia y sabíamos los demonios que teníamos cada uno de nosotros.

Me recogí el cabello con mi propio pelo (muy útil a decir verdad) y me puse en medio de la sala.

-le enseñare a Hookfang que se cantar, y que ya no es necesario ensayar más, verdad Meatlug-

-solo si lo demuestras te dejare en paz-

-pues dame una canción y veamos- Meatlug busco por su celular y después sonrió.

- si puedes cantar esto, te dejo libre- mire el celular.

-en serio quieres que cante les miserables?, y se puede saber desde cuando te gustan los musicales?- Meatlug se sonrojo un poco. – vi la película y me gusto esa canción- suspire rendido, -bueno por qué no, busca el instrumental- tardo aproximadamente 5 minutos todos estaban tranquilos sentados en el sillón rojo, Barf tenía su celular con la cámara encendida.

-listo- la música empezó a sonar conocía la canción pero nunca pensé cantarla en público aunque ellos bueno, no les importe mucho, todo sea por ser libre.

Entre más tiempo pasaba ellos seguían en total silencio mientras yo cantaba.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more

Después de unos segundos ellos racionaron, primero Barf dejo de gravar, Stomfly se levantó y empezó a aplaudir todos los demás la imitaron y yo no podía creerlo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía pena de algo que hacía.

-te mereces más que el día por cantar tan bien- me arrastraron hacia la puerta y me dieron todas mis cosas, después de un portazo serraron la puerta en mi cara.

-¿qué paso aquí?- mi mente no asimilo todo muy bien, camine hacia mi camioneta subí todas mis cosas al auto, y conduje al muelle.

Cuando llegue al muelle, el viento soplaba más fuerte así que no tuve remedio y me puse el abrigo de nuevo me sujete el pelo un poco más, (se habían soltado unos pelos con la aventada de mis "amigos")

Me puse los audífonos y la melodía de _farewell _de_ Apocalyptica _sonaba tranquilamente, camine despreocupado por el lugar, barias chicas me miraban curiosas, prendí uno de los cigarrillos que tenía en el saco, una chica se me acerca y pregunta temerosa.

-oye, amigo tu cabello es natural?-

-pues claro- levante la coleta y me la puse en el hombro – pálpalo para que veas que no es nada de extensiones- ella estaba maravillada con mi pelo, pero yo me distraje con una risa demasiado familiar, me quite los audífonos y lo busque con la mirada después de unos segundos lo encontré, estaba al final del muelle sentado junto con otro chico de cabello blanco, sabía que no debía entrometerme pero no me importo, deje a la chica de lado y camine en silencio con la vista fija en mi objetivo, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Pero todas mis preguntas se desvanecieron cuando mis ojos captaron algo que mi corazón no podía soportar.

Sabía que tenía que irme, pero mis pies no me reaccionaban, miraba fijamente la escena que estaba ante mí, incluso creo que deje de respirar unos segundos porque mi cuerpo estaba temblando, así que con mis pasos lentos me dirigí a mi auto, conduje hasta mi casa fui a la sala de armas (donde la mayoría son de exhibición) tome mi arco y las flechas, me retire hacia los jardines, tenía que sacar mi furia de algún modo y que mejor con algo inanimado.

Tome una flecha tense la cuerda del arco, apunte y dispare, justo en el blanco, repetí lo mismo hasta que se me acabaron las flechas, ya era de noche pero aun así no tenía nada de sueño, me maldije a mí mismo por lo de la mañana, si almenas hubiera sido una dosis menor podrá dormir un rato que es lo que realmente quería, pero desgraciadamente sería una noche en vela.

Nota: las canciones que salen en el capítulo son:

/PJi8fsqSoyo IAMX Quiet the mind -es la primera que canta toothless

watch?v=eqqSa9n2ZQk Les Miserables Empty chairs at empty tables - esta es la segunda donde por fin lo dejan libre.

/zaLoBdqcvVY Apocalyptica Farawell- y esta es la que escucha en el muelle


End file.
